


An unexpected gift

by Mielka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU UN, Case Fic, Detective Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, United Nations, soldier John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielka/pseuds/Mielka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is send to the United Nation headquarters in New-York to investigate the murder of a British soldier. There he meets John ... He thought this trip will be boring, he never expected that to happend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/gifts).



> This is a gift for the very talented jaimistoryteller. She gave me this prompt a few months ago (sorry if it took a long time to write it dear), she wanted to see a different first meeting for John and Sherlock ... This is what i came up with
> 
> Hope you will like it Jaimi :) And all the rest of you readers !

Sherlock was bored. Seriously bored. He was sitting in a private airplane overflying the Atlantic Ocean. And he had nothing to do ! Absolutely nothing ! Mycroft was sending him in the United States to investigate the death of a British soldier working at the United Nation headquarters in New York. The death was inexplicable and the government had asked Mycroft for his help. The only thing left to do for the politician was to send his little brother there to investigate. He would be staying with the soldiers in the living quarters settled for them. It would be more easy for Sherlock to have access to the room were the soldier was found.

When Mycroft had approach him with the case, it had intrigued him. The body had been found in the early morning by the soldier that was supposed to be relieved by the dead one. The door was locked and they had to ask for the main key to open it. The body was lying in bed, face down. No trace of introduction. No blood. The autopsy had determined that the soldier had been suffocated to death. Sherlock had accepted the case immediately, too content to leave London and his boring state. He hadn’t had a case in 2 weeks and was bored to his roots. He was on the verge of depression and had been tempted to shoot himself, but had managed not to do it. He was sober for 2 years and intended to stay so for Lestrade to continue to give him cases. So Mycroft case was a miracle !

But now, sitting in this plane with nothing to do for six hours, he was beginning to think that accepting this case was a big mistake. He hated planes, in fact he was avoiding taking them any chance he had. But the case was son intriguing … A stewardess came to him with a tray and laded it on the table in front of his seat. Sherlock’s eyebrow knitted together.

“Your brother asked us to be sure you would eat at least one time during the flight. I presumed that you would like it to be done at the beginning of it …” said she

Sherlock sighted but thanked the stewardess. He knew that it would be better for him to eat because it was certain that the stewardess would do a report to his brother. So, since he had nothing more to do, he hates.

A few hours later found the detective in the middle of JFK airport. He had to report himself to a certain Captain John Watson. This soldier was his contact with the UN since he was working there himself. As far as Sherlock had known, Captain Watson was the superior of the death soldier and the one who had handed the main key to open the soldier room. They had had contact via e-mail and had decided to meet at a café in the airport. Sherlock was a little bit late since the plane had been delayed when they had landed. Since he was on a private jet, they had to wait to be redirected to a private aircraft hangar before leaving the plane. After that, customs had been tedious to go through but he had managed since he had a diplomatic passport, thanks to Mycroft.

He was finally in sight of the café. He knew that Captain Watson would be in his uniform so he searches for a British uniform the moment he entered. In no time, his eyes found a short man sitting at a table, a coffee cup in hand. His hair was sandy blond and, surely, he’s wearing the British army infantry uniform. He had the RAMC armband on his right arm indicating his status as a doctor and the yellow bands on his shoulders indicating his Captain rank. Captain Watson didn’t saw him yet so he indulges in his curiosity and deduces the older man.

He had been a field doctor, had been in the line of fire. He had been shot in the left shoulder and had been invalided home. Since he didn’t want to retire from the army, the government gave him the assignation. As far as he can see, he has family back home but doesn’t go well with them. Family problems then. Not married, never been. Interesting … He walks towards the table and ask

“So, which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq ?”

John is startled by the question and looks up to see a tall man in front of him. He’s wearing a long coat and has black curly hair. By some strange ways, he knows that this is Sherlock Holmes, the man that the government has sent to help them solve McCarthy’s death. He looks at him and finally he answers

“Afghanistan … How did you know ?”

“You have tan lines at your wrist and your collar, meaning that you were wearing long sleeves even if you were under the sun, so you were not there for a vacation. Beside Iraq, the only other places were the British army was stationed those last years was Afghanistan, so …” answers Sherlock

“Wow ! Brilliant !” says John

“You think so ?”

“Yes definitely”

“It’s not what people normally say”

“What do they say ?” ask John

“Piss off !”

John starts laughing and he cannot stop ! That man his so funny, he will have a thrill while he will be around. It will change him from the tedium he is experiencing. When he stops laughing, he gets up and extend his hand to the other man

“Captain John Watson, at your service sir”

“Sherlock Holmes. But please, do call me Sherlock. Sir his for my older brother” says Sherlock

“As you wish. Are you ready to go or you would like to grab a coffee before ?” asks John

“No, I’m ready. I would like to begin the investigation as soon as possible” answers Sherlock

“Okay, let’s go then, I have a car in the parking lot”

Sherlock grabs his luggage and follows John out of the café. They walk for a few minutes, take a lift down and then John is standing beside an official car. He looks at Sherlock and sees the younger man face, he’s disturbed

“You don’t like official cars ?” asks John

“Well, not that I don’t like them but I prefer being incognito you know …” answers Sherlock

“Sorry, since I’m on duty, that’s the only car I have …” says John while he puts Sherlock’s suitcase in the trunk

“That’s okay, I’ll deal with it” says Sherlock

The two of them climb in the car and leave the airport. Having an official car as his advantage. It’s like riding in a police car. It seems every other car is clearing the way for them to go through the traffic. A few minutes later, they are arriving at the UN headquarters. John goes to the gates and shows his badge to the soldier there. American, by the uniform he is wearing. John parked the car in its spot and stops it. He sees questions on Sherlock face so he says

“You have any questions so far ?”

“Well, yes. The soldier outside is American …” tells Sherlock

“Yes. We have Americans, Japanese, Russians, Germans and British soldiers here. The five countries currently forming the UN Security Council. We are assuming the headquarters security in turns. Today it’s the Americans; tomorrow it will be the Japanese and so on” says John while he is getting outside the car.

Sherlock nods. John opens the trunk and gets Sherlock’s luggage out. Sherlock grabs it and follow John inside. They take a lift up and John continue his explanations

“Each country occupies a level for their living quarters. We are situated at level 4, between the Americans and the Germans. Lieutenant McCarthy’s room was the last one on our level. His room has not been touched since we had found the body. Well, at least not touch by one of us, maybe the police did something …”

“If they stocked their nose there, I will know it right away. So, since his room was on the fourth level, nobody could have been climbing the building to kill him ?” asks Sherlock

“Impossible. We have cameras all around the building and we checked every one of those … nothing.” Says John

“Well, if our killer is clever, he would probably hacked your cameras so he could climb four level without being seeing … Believe me, I saw that in more than one case back home …” says Sherlock with a smirk.

John look at him, very impressed. He didn’t know what Sherlock’s job in London was; he only knew that he was helping Scotland Yard and that’s because the man had told him in one of his e-mail.

“Well, if you say so … Tell me, what are you doing exactly back home ?” asks John

“I’m a consulting detective. The only one in the world ! I’ve invented the job” says Sherlock with pride in his voice

“And what does a consulting detective do ? Is it like a private detective ?” asks John

By that time, the lifts doors opens and Sherlock follow John to a desk were a soldier is sitting. The soldier gets up and executes a perfect salute, which is return by John. Then John says

“Lieutenant Crabs, this is Sherlock Holmes, the detective sends by the government to help us solve McCarthy’s death. He will be occupying the room in front of mine. Do you have his badge ?”

“Yes Captain, there it is” says Crabs “Welcome to the UN Mr. Holmes. I hoped you’ll be able to catch the bastard who killed McCarthy …” Crabs continues

“Hold on Crabs, we don’t know yet if it’s a murder or not, you’re assuming …” corrects John

“Sorry Sir …” says Crabs

“All right. I know McCarthy was one of your friends and I’m pretty sure Mr. Holmes will do anything to solve this mystery. Now, give me the key to his room so he can settle in and began his work” asks John

Crabs give him the key and, after thanking him, the two of them walks down the corridor. They stops in front of a door and John says

“This will be your room, mine is just in front. If you need anything, you’ll just have to ask”

With that, he opens the door for Sherlock and lets him get in. There is a bed, an armoire and a desk in it. Just what he needs. He doesn’t plan to sleep a lot so he doesn’t need much more than that. He puts his suitcase on the bed and opens it. While he is sorting through it and putting his clothes in the armoire, John asks

“So, you never answered me … What does a consulting detective do ?”

“Oh ! Yes … well, when the police are in their deeps in a case, which is almost every time, they come to me and I solve it for them. You see, I see things differently, I can deduce things just by looking at a scene and it’s why I can solve it” says Sherlock

“Oh … deducing … Can you deduct something from me ?” he asks

“Well, I already deduce that you were abroad for a long time …” says Sherlock. Then he turns and looks at John “You have a brother, you don’t get well with him, probably because he has an alcohol problem … He’s going through a messy divorce and you don’t want to get in the middle of it so that’s why you accepted this assignation when you were send back home after you were shot …” he continues “You tried to help him but it’s not going anywhere so here you are, in a boring job all just because you don’t want to stick your nose in his affair … Am I right ?”

John gasps at him in complete shock. Sherlock just deduce a part of his life in just 2 minutes ! He can’t help asking

“And how did you know ?”

“In the car, your phone was in the cup holder. It as scratches on it were normally one will plug the charger, only and alcoholic will do such scratches because he has difficulties putting the charger in. And on the back of the phone, there was a note, to Harry with love Clara, with three x’s as kisses. Three kisses indicate a relationship between the two persons, so the phone was given to you by your brother because he didn’t want to see it anymore, in an attempt to keep contact with you. So, am I right or not ?” asks Sherlock again

“Wow ! Absolutely amazing !” says John with a big smile “You’re almost right though … Harry stands for Harriet. She’s my sister. The rest of it is right though” he concludes

“Your sister … there’s always something !” mumbles Sherlock

John chuckles.

“Well, you had the most of it right so it’s absolutely brilliant. Well, I have to leave; I have to do my shift at the infirmary. If you want, I can show you were it is so you’ll be able to find me if you have any questions” says John

“Yes, I’ll go with you. After that, I would like to examine McCarthy’s room” answers Sherlock.

“No problem. I’ll ask Crabs to assist you with that. Sorry, but you will have to have a chaperon with you when you are investigating, HQ orders” says John

“If the chaperon is not to invasive, I can deal with it …” says Sherlock

The detective gets out of his room and locks the door. He puts the key in his pocket and he follows John to the infirmary. Every country has his own infirmary. The British one is at the end of the corridor. Suddenly, he recalls something that John told him

“Didn’t you tell me that McCarthy’s room was at the end of the corridor ? So, it is right in front of the infirmary ?”

“Exactly. See, his room his over there and the infirmary is right in front of us” answers John, pointing the door in front of them. “Here’s the key of his room, I’ll call Crabs and he will join you right away. I finish my shift at five, if you want, we could go at the cafeteria after that and you could tell me what you had found …” finishes John

“Yeah, no problem, I’ll come back at five” says Sherlock, his mind already on his investigation

John chuckles again. He entered the infirmary and goes to the phone to call Crabs. A few minutes later, the Lieutenant is by Sherlock side so John goes back in the infirmary to do his shift. He found himself thinking a lot about the younger man during the times he has no patients. He has to confess that he founds him quite handsome with his cheekbones and his black curls. And he is brilliant with his deductions. Clearly, if he was back in London, not in the army anymore, he could have fallen for a man like him … John was sure about his sexual preferences; he knew that he liked both men and women. Bisexuality is not a shame in the army anymore, the same goes for homosexuality, but he had always taken his lovers outside of his work. Sherlock is not in the army though … God ! Why was he suddenly attracted to the detective, he barely knows him ! At that time, a patient is coming in so he is distracted from his thoughts.

As for Sherlock, he was in McCarthy’s room, scanning it from top to bottom. Crabs was chaperoning him, asking him question from time to time. Since he was not an idiot, Sherlock tolerated him. And, besides, he was the victim’s friend. But, from time to time, his mind was wandering … to a certain doctor in the room in front. He had found John quite interesting, that was new for him. He had been the first person to call him brilliant and amazing after he had done his deductions. Sherlock found out he had like that. And he also found that he was excited by the fact that he would see the doctor again at the end of the day … It was the first time he was feeling like that and it was unnatural for him. Did he found the doctor attractive ? Well, yes, he had, at the very first look he had laid on him in that café. Would he like to found out were that could lead him ? Probably. But for now, he had to concentrate on his task …

 A few hours later, John had finished his shift and was waiting for Sherlock. He was finishing his paperwork when the tall detective entered the infirmary. Automatically, John is smiling to him and Sherlock is smiling back. John gets up and asks

“So, did you found something ?”

“A few clues yes. Let’s grab lunch and I will explain” answer Sherlock

“We’ll stop to my room first; I would like to change, since I’m not on duty anymore”

“Find”

So they go out of the infirmary and walk down the corridor to John’s room.

“You want to wait here or in your room ?” asks John when they arrive.

“I’ll wait here” says Sherlock

So John entered his room and closes the door behind him. He strode to his armoire and opens it. He chooses a pair of dark blue jeans and a red button-up shirt. He stripes his uniform, folds it and put it in the armoire before closing the doors. He puts his jeans and shirt on. He decides to let the first button open. He checks his hair, founds them a little bit plastered because of his kepi so he ruffles them a little bit. When he is satisfied he takes a deep breath to calm his heart and then he opens his door.

Sherlock is on his phone, texting. When the door opens, he takes a look at John and he found he cannot breathe for a few seconds. John was nice in his uniform, in casual clothes, he is nicer ! But Sherlock resume his neutral expression rapidly, so rapidly that John never saw anything.

“Ready ?” asks the detective

“Yep. Follow me !” says John

But John doesn’t bring him to the cafeteria because Sherlock knows it’s on the first floor of the building. Instead, they are going back to the parking and to a car. Sherlock’s brow furrows.

“Were are we going ?” he asks

“I thought that it will be better to go out to talk about the investigation instead of the cafeteria, we never know who could listen … Is it okay with you ? If not, we can go back up …”

“No ! no, it’s okay, you’re right, walls have ears …” says Sherlock as he is entering the car “Is this your personal car ?” he asks

“Well, no … It’s a car that I can borrow when I’m going out. The car is somebody’s personal car, one of the American soldiers working here. We have an understanding that when he is on his shift, if I have to go out, I just have to advise him and he is handling me the keys …” answers John as he’s starting the car.

“And what did you do for him in return ?” asks Sherlock

“What ? Why did I had to do something in return ?” says John

“Well, nobody will give his car like that without asking some favors in return John …” says Sherlock, a little bit blushing

John look at Sherlock, a little bit angry.

“You think I gave him sexual favors for his car ? Sherlock ! I’m not like that !” shouted John while he was leaving the parking.

Even though he was angry with the younger man, he really wanted to go out with him tonight. He founded Sherlock very attractive and wanted to see if something could happen between them. Sherlock’s voice brought him back to the present

“I didn’t say that ! I just said that you must have given him something back, another sort of favour …” trailed Sherlock

“Well … I did something for him, yes … See, he’s a doctor too, so when I want to have his car, I do his shifts for him … That’s all …” said John

“See ! I was right …” said Sherlock with a smile

John smiled back. The tension had fall out and now, they were driving in a comfortable silence. It was like they had known each other for a long time and were used to one another.

Finally, they arrived to the restaurant John had chosen. It was a small Italian restaurant in Brooklyn. It was not the first time John was bringing one of his dates there. He liked that place and wanted Sherlock to discover it. He parked the car near the place and they got out. They walk to the door and John opens it for Sherlock. The detective’s brow furrows a little bit but he enters the place and says nothing.

“Hi Captain. The usual ?” asks a young man

“Yes please. Thanks …” says John, blushing

“It’s not the first time you are coming here as I can see” says Sherlock with a smirk

“No … I like the place … It reminds me of a little place in London I use to go before deploying …” answer John

Could it be possible that John was talking about Angelo’s ? Sherlock knew the place was running for about twenty years. It had had a different owner and a different name before Angelo took over, but could it be ? Sherlock came back to the present because they were arriving at their table. They sat down and the waiter gave them the menus.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back and they ordered. John took the penne arabiata and Sherlock choose the manicottis. He wanted to know if they were better than the ones Angelo was making … all of the sudden, John asked

“Do you want to choose the wine ? I’m not very good with that …”

“No problem. Bring us a Valpolicella please. Preferably a 2005 vintage” told Sherlock to the waiter

“No problem Sir, I’ll be right back” answer the waiter

“You’ll see, it will be a great wine” told Sherlock

“I’m trusting you for that, I don’t know anything about wines so …” said John

The waiter came back with the wine and asked Sherlock to taste it. The detective took a sip and approved of it. The waiter poured the wine and left. John took a sip too.

“Wow ! This one’s great !”

“Told you …” says Sherlock with a smile.

“Well, to a wonderful evening and to Lieutenant McCarthy. May we found who or what killed him …” said John.

Sherlock cling his glass with John’s and they sipped their wine in silence. When the plates arrived, they began eating. And that’s were John began to talk

“So, what did you found in McCarthy’s room ? You told me earlier that you had found some clues …”

“Yes … It’s not a lot but it’s a beginning. I know for sure that nobody’s came up by the window, there’s no trace of anything on the window pane nor the floor near it” debutes Sherlock

“Wait a minute ! The door was locked ! And there’s only one master key … Oh god ! You don’t think I did it ?” asks John

“Did I said that ? You’re assuming John. I know you have the master key in your room and you were the one providing it the day the corpse was found, but I also know that every country represented there has a master key too … So every high ranking officer for each country could be a suspect …” answers Sherlock

“But … You didn’t cross my name off of your list yet …” tells John

“I’m pretty sure you’re not the murderer John …”

“How can you be ?” asks Sherlock

“I know you have a solid alibi John … You were here, were you not ?”

John’s cheeks blushes at that question. But he answers it.

“Yes … I was here with another person. I could give you her name so you would be able to confirm it with her. After diner, we went to her place and … well …”

“You don’t have to tell me that John, that’s okay, I believe you. I know you can’t be the murderer, you’re not the type of person and you didn’t have anything against McCarthy” says Sherlock

John can’t help his sigh. He’s relieved that Sherlock doesn’t think him capable of such a thing. He had known that he would be one of the suspects since he had a master key and the door was locked and all that. Now he’s relieve that nobody will harass him with questions since Sherlock is pretty sure he didn’t do it. He resumes his meal. After a few seconds, Sherlock resume his explanations

“So, we know that the murderer didn’t climb up the window, we know that the door was locked and we know that every high ranking officer has a master key. So, either one of them, apart from you, is our killer or somebody else had access to a master key and did it …”

“How a person would be able to stole a master key from one of us ? Every movements in this bloody building is monitored by cameras ! Every one of us have to swiped a card somewhere !” says John while he’s munching on his pastas.

“Well, you would be very impress of how imaginative a person could be when such person wants to eliminate another” says Sherlock “Maybe our murderer has a relationship with one of the officers and found a way to stole the key from him … We don’t know. We’ll have to investigate every one of them, including you unfortunately, to see if there’s a leak somewhere”

“I don’t mind … I have nothing to hide …” says John

“I know, you’re an open book John … your face shows every emotion you are experiencing pretty easily. And like I said, I know you didn’t do it, so it will just be a formality” answers Sherlock

John blushes again. He didn’t know he was so openly divulging his emotions. He wander if Sherlock can know he’s attracted to him … He hopes not ! Well, surely not right now ! Everything in his own time. John’s never been someone to push things and he will not begin now … He has a plan and he will stick to it. Tonight was the first step and it’s going pretty well. He will woo the detective and, by the end of this investigation, he will be his. When Captain Watson is on a mission, nothing can derail him from it. He knows that Sherlock will have to go back to London and that the relationship will most definitely end with his departure, but he wants to try it anyway. Sherlock’s so brilliant, so beautiful, John’s so attracted to him, there’s nothing he can do about it.

They finished their diner and before John can ask for the bill, Sherlock had taken care of it.

“Hey, I was the one inviting !” says the soldier a little bit angrily

“Well, yes … Sorry, I don’t bother normally with social conventions” says Sherlock

“Okay, but next time, if I invite, I pay” says John

“Okay John” answers Sherlock

They walk back to the car and John drove them back to the UN building. They take the lift and goes to their room. When they arrive, John turns to Sherlock and says

“Well, it was a nice evening. Tomorrow, I have a day off, I could assist you in your investigation if you want …”

“Yeah, I would like that John. Basically, I will search the other officer backgrounds; you can help me with that. Your access will be a great help” says Sherlock

“Okay then. I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning then … Good night Sherlock”

“Good night John” says Sherlock

John opens his door, so is Sherlock, and they both enter their rooms. When the door closes behind him, John can’t help leaning on it. He takes a couple deep breaths and let them out from his nostrils. He never felt so nervous in his life ! Not even when he had pass his exams to become a doctor ! The evening had gone well, like with every first dates he had had over the years. And now he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to be able to see the brilliant detective at work. But for now, he had to sleep, unless he would be useless to Sherlock the next morning. He strips from his clothes and puts a pyjama bottom on and one of his kaki t-shirts. He climbs on his bed and, the minute his head hit the pillow, he falls asleep.

In the other room, Sherlock is seated at the desk. He had hung his Belstaff on the hook on the door and had taken off his suit jacket. He is not tired so he decided to relive all that had happened today. He plays everything in his mind palace up until the time he saw John in the airport café for the first time. He was struck at that time because the first information his mind had supplied him was that John was single. Why would his mind tell him that ? He thinks about that for a few minutes, his hands stapled beneath his chin. The only reason why his mind would have been supplying him with this information was because it had found Captain Watson quite attractive. The only time he had felt like that was with Victor Trevor in Uni and the end result was quite a disaster. He had vowed that he would not feel those feelings again and, until now, it had gone great. But now, he could not deny that he founded John attractive. He could not deny that he couldn’t wait for the next morning to see him again. Would John feel the same way about him ? He would have to be very cautious the next few days and pay attention to the soldier to be able to find that out. On that note, he sight heavily and decides to go to bed. He stripes up to nothing but his pants and climbs in the bed. He closes his eyes and drift to sleep.

The next morning finds John in front of Sherlock’s door. He’s dress in normal clothes and is about to knock on the door when it’s opens quite dramatically. Sherlock is dress in one of his suits and he’s looking at John. A smile appears on his face

“Morning John”

“Morning Sherlock. Slept well ?” asks John

“Yes thank you. Ready ?”

“Well yes. What do we have to do ?” asks John

Sherlock closes his door and the two of them moves to the lift. John salutes the soldier at the desk, out of habit, and they wait for the doors to open. When they are both in the lift and the doors closes, Sherlock punch the lobby button and the lift goes down. He turns to John and says

“Will have to go to where they are keeping the staff files. We need to dig in every ranking officer files to finds information about their families, their lives outside here. After that will have to interview those officers and see where it will bring us”

“They gave you the clearance ?” John asks

“Yes. My brother IS the British Government … He gave me all the clearance I needed for this investigation since he was the one who give it to me” answers Sherlock

“Wow ! Your brother work for the government ?”

“Well, he always says he has a minor position but we know that it’s not true, he is ruling in the shadows …”

The doors open and the two of them make their way to the files room. There, John identified himself, presenting his card, and he presents Sherlock. The officer verifies in his computer and, surely, Sherlock name is there with all the needed clearances. The officer gives them a key to a private room along with a password to access the files and let them go.

John opens the private room door and the two of them enters. John closes the door behind him and Sherlock sits at the desk and opens the computer. John sits beside him and asks

“What should I do while you check the files ?”

“I’ll give you the names and necessary information and you will write them in this book” says Sherlock, giving him said book “After that, will return to your room and see how we can contact those people to do the interviews. For the officers, I’ll let you set the appointments with them, it will be much easy if you are the one doing it” finishes Sherlock

“Okay. You think we will have to interview everybody ?” asks John

“Probably not. We’ll see. Maybe we’ll find something unusual before doing all of them …” says the detective “We’ll do your file first. To get it out of the way. Is that okay with you ?”

“Yeah … Like I said yesterday, I have nothing to hide” says John a little bit angrily

“Don’t be angry John, it’s just standard procedures” says Sherlock

“I know ! But I would have preferred telling you that information myself instead …” reply John

Sherlock takes a look at him. And then, he turns fully to give all his attention to the doctor.

“Go ahead then. Tell me”

“O-Okay. Well, I have a sister, has you know, Harriet. My parents passed away a few years ago, so she’s the only family I have. We don’t get along mainly because of her alcohol problem. She got a nasty divorce a few years ago, while I was still in Afghanistan and I don’t blame Clara for divorcing her. She tried and tried but Harry didn’t do any efforts to save her marriage. She blames me for not having been there when she needed me and I blame her for not solving her problem, so we don’t talk” says John

“And do you still have contact with the ex-wife ?” asks Sherlock

“Clara ? No. The only thing I know is that she rebuilt her life in Essex with somebody else, that’s it. Apart from that, I have friends back home, manly friends from Uni. But I didn’t saw them since I was deployed” concludes John

“Well, fair enough. I will just need the names of those friends just to see if nobody left England in the last two weeks and that’s it. Was it difficult ?” asks Sherlock

“Well, no, not at all. I’ll provide you the names, give me that book of yours again” says John

Sherlock gives him the book and John adds the names after the notes Sherlock at taken on him. Not much as he can see because for the detective, John’s name as already been taken off his list of suspects.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly. The two of them working together and, at lunch time, Sherlock as all the information he needs to continue his investigation.

“Lunch ?” asks John

“Why not … do you know a place nearby ? I don’t want to eat cafeteria meals …”

“I understand. Yeah, there is a little café five minutes from here. Wanna go ?” asks John

“Okay. Lead the way.”

They go out of the room and give back the key to the officer at the desk. Then John brings them out and walks east on the 42nd street. It’s a sunny day and a lot of people are enjoying the weather on their lunch break. Surely, five minutes later, they are in front of an Italian café. The place seems friendly and there are a lot of people already. John suggest

“We can order and eat outside, it’s so sunny …”

“Okay. I’ll take a table. Just order me a salad with chicken and Italian dressing and a tea. Thanks !”

John goes in and takes his place in the line. He waits a little bit and finally it’s his turn. He orders and a few minutes later, he is outside and founds Sherlock texting on his phone. His head his bent and he took off his Belstaff. The sun is shining on his black curls, making them look like dark silk. John would like to pass his fingers in those curls ! Touch that gorgeous hair … But not now. He takes a deep breath and goes to the table. When Sherlock notice he’s there, he puts his phone down and smiles at him. What a gorgeous smile he has ! It’s illuminating all his face and John cannot take his eyes out of him. He stares for a few seconds and then realized what he’s doing. He smiles at Sherlock and sits down. The detective says nothing about the staring, that’s a relief for John !

“I verified your friends, your sister and her ex-wife and nobody has left England in the last two weeks so you’re clear …” says the detective

“Well, great … I mean, I knew I didn’t do it but having confirmation is good” answers John

They eat in comfortable silence and when they finish, they go back to the UN building. The rest of the afternoon is passed on the phone, arranging appointments for the next few days. When that’s finish, it’s nearly diner time and John’s hungry. He looks at Sherlock and wanders what he should do. Inviting him again to the restaurant would be awkward. He doesn’t want to be looking like he’s pushing. Maybe just grab something at the cafeteria and eating it together in his room would be all right ? He thinks about it for a few minutes and decided that he will simply grab something and ask the detective to eat with him in his room.

“I’m going to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Do you want something ?” asks John

“Just a coffee will be enough, black with two sugars. Thanks …” answers Sherlock without even looking at him. He’s busy on his laptop.

“Okay … would you like to come to my room after ? We will be able to talk more freely about the case ?” asks John

Sherlock’s head is finally rising up. His eyes are looking straight into John’s. After a few seconds, he says

“Yeah, why not. I’ll wait for you there” and with that, the detective goes up and goes for the rooms.

John was speechless for a few minutes. He wandered why Sherlock had acted like that. Was he shy ? Did he deduce the feelings John had about him ? If so, will he be reciprocating them ? All those questions were whirling in John’s mind as he was waiting for his snack to be ready. He knew what he wanted but he didn’t want to scare the younger man. Maybe Sherlock never had a relationship before, which would be explaining his oddities. When he had received his order and Sherlock’s coffee, he went back to his room.

In the meantime, Sherlock was waiting for him in front of their rooms. He had put his Belstaff on the hook behind his door and he had looked himself in the mirror before going in the hall to wait for John’s return. He was nervous. He had notice the changes in John’s manners lately and he had deduce that the doctor was most probably attracted to him. When he had discovered that, he had felt afraid. Not because he didn’t knew anything about relationships, but because he knew that when this investigation would be finish, he would have to go back home and John would have to stay here. Would a long distance relationship worked for them ? Would Sherlock want that ? Would John want it ? The detective didn’t have the answers to those questions yet. But he was resolute to found out.

John arrived a few minutes later. He gave Sherlock is coffee and he unlocks the door to his room.

“Come in” said John to Sherlock

The detective went in and John followed, closing the door behind him. Sherlock looked around him, accumulating data’s about John. No photos were displayed, so the doctor was not felling related to anyone, not even his family. The bed was made in military precision; no clothes were laying on it, neither on the desk or chair. Everything was neat, like the doctor. John passed him and sits at his desk. He motioned the detective to sit on his bed, Sherlock followed. When he was installed and the doctor had begun his diner, Sherlock began to talk.

“Your help was appreciated today John. I couldn’t have done everything without you …”

“Well, it’s been my pleasure. It was thrilling to see you work. I learned a lot you know” answered John

“Oh yeah ? What did you learn ?” asked Sherlock

John squirmed a little in his chair. He knew he had to be careful, he didn’t want to scare the detective but he wanted him to know that he was founding him brilliant.

“Well, I learned that you are dedicated to your work. You’re very meticulous in what you do; you seem to have a method of work that works for you. You don’t leave your emotions influence your work. And when you’re deducing … well I found it totally brilliant and amazing” finished John

Sherlock was startled. He never thought that somebody could find him brilliant and amazing. John was the first one to tell him that, and twice in twenty-four hours ! He stared at the doctor for a long moment and, at last, smiled to him.

“Well, like I said, it’s not what people say normally … It’s not something I’m used to …” said Sherlock, looking in his paper cup.

John decided that that was the moment he had to make a move. The detective looked so shy and so insecure that he had to do something about that. He got up and went to him. He sat beside him and took his chin between his index and his thumb. He lifts the detective’s head and when his lips were near his own, he close the distance between them.

Sherlock was shock, at first, but he recovered very quickly and returns the kiss. Their lips were dancing with one another. John found Sherlock’s lips so soft and so plush. They were moving gracefully against his own. Suddenly, Sherlock’s tongue rubbed his bottom lip. The doctor gasped and opened his mouth; the detective took this opportunity to swipe his tongue in John’s mouth. When their tongue found one another, it was magical. An electric shock spread through John’s spine. He shivered and his hands moved on their own to set themselves on the detective’s shoulders.

Sherlock’s hands settled themselves on John’s hips and he brought the doctor closer to him. They continued the kiss for a few seconds but eventually, oxygen became an issue and they had to part from one another. They were both panting and holding one another tightly. Finally, John was the first to speak.

“Wow ! That was fantastic !”

“Same here” answered Sherlock “Why did you do that ?” Sherlock asked after a few seconds

“Because I wanted it … and because you seemed so insecure with yourself. I saw that it was not an habit for you to receive compliments so I wanted to let you know that I was sincere …” answered John.

“I believe you” said Sherlock. And he lean in again to kiss the doctor

The kiss became passionate really quickly. Hands were discovering the other. John’s hands were now rubbing Sherlock’s back and Sherlock’s hands were discovering John’s tights. It was marvellous. John stops kissing Sherlock mouth and move to his neck. It was the first time in his life that he was doing something like this. He knew Sherlock only since the day before and they were already kissing. If he was not careful, they would end up in bed pretty quick and John didn’t want that yet. He wanted their first night together to be special and not in an army dormitory.

Finally, they stopped kissing but they remained in each other arms a little longer. They were both panting and John has laid his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. Eventually, they parted and John looked into Sherlock’s eyes. He didn’t see any fear, which was a good thing. The detective seemed relax and content. Finally the detective says

“God this is good. It’s been a long time for me … I’m not the type that do relationships but … God I want you … I want you so bad John !”

 “Same here ! We barely know each other but it’s like I known you for a long time ! This feel right … But I would prefer that our first time not being here … Like I said, walls have ears and … I don’t know for you, but I tend to be very vocal when I have sex so …”answers John, blushing a little

Sherlock smiles at that and nods, understanding what John’s saying. He looks at the desk and notice that John did not eat all his meal.

“Still hungry ?” asks Sherlock

“No, not really … feel sleepy though …” answers John

“Well, it’s late and a lot had happened today … I’ll leave so you can eat a little and then go to sleep. We’ll see each other tomorrow, okay ?”

“Okay … sounds well”

They both go up and John goes to the door with Sherlock. He puts his hand on the door knob but don’t turn it yet. The doctor turns back to the detective and Sherlock walks in his personal space. He bent his head and kiss John’s lips very tenderly.

“See you tomorrow John, sleep well” says Sherlock

“Good night to you too” says John before kissing him again.

Then he opens his door and let the detective out. When Sherlock closes his own door, John closes his and leans on it for a few minutes. He breaths deeply, hoping to calm his beating heart. Finally, he decides to eat a little more and then, he goes to sleep.

In the next few days, everything goes in a blur. The two men are so occupied with the case that they don’t have any time to be together. John has also a lot of shifts to do at the infirmary when he’s not assisting Sherlock with the case. The case is progressing; Sherlock has a lot of questions that need answers but he’s convince that he will find a clue that will bring him to the murderer.

Four days after their first kiss, that clue is finally found. One of the officers that they had interviewed two days prior, a German, has a twin brother. It seems that this brother knew Lieutenant McCarthy. They were training at the same gymnasium just a few blocks away from the UN building. Sherlock suspects that McCarthy was thinking of using creatine to boost his muscle mass. He knows that the twin was using it because he went to the gym the day before and did his little investigation. So, if his deductions are right, McCarthy was killed because he had something to do with drug dealers. Maybe he put his nose where he was not supposed to and they eliminated him. That’s what Sherlock needs to confirm, so he has the intention to go to the gym tonight and to confront his suspect.

“Sherlock, you need to understand that I cannot go with you. It’s not my jurisdiction. If I’m caught there, I could lose my job. I only have jurisdiction here in the UN building” says John

Sherlock was pacing back and forth in John’s room. He had asked John to come with him to the gym to apprehend the suspect. He was very sure now that the twin had stolen the key from his brother when he had visited him a few weeks ago. He had also found a uniform in his brother wardrobe at their parents’ house and he had forged an identification card with his twin name. That’s how he had entered the building and killed Lieutenant McCarthy to silence him so he could not talk about the business he was conducting. But Sherlock needed proof and the only way to have those was to make the twin talk. He needed John for that because John was easily making conversation with strangers and Sherlock was not. But John was right, he could not come with him, he had a position to protect and if he was to follow Sherlock and be caught, he would lose everything he worked hard for. Sherlock stop pacing and took John by his shoulders

“I understand … I will do my very best to be careful, but it would had been much easier if you had been there … I found out that I’m thinking clearer when you are there …” said the detective

He hugs John and takes deep breaths to calm himself. John rubs his back and sights. It was the first time in four days that they had found time to be intimate with one another. They were together almost all day but never alone. Now that they were, they had to part again and John was afraid something bad would happen to Sherlock. In only a week, their connection had grown and John had found out that, when Sherlock will be leaving for London, he would found it difficult to be here alone. He was starting to wonder if he could retire from the army to go back to London and assist Sherlock in his work. Normally, he would have six months left in this assignation. After that time, he had the choice to retired or to be deployed elsewhere. He had decided to be send elsewhere because retirement frightened him, but now that he knew Sherlock, he was thinking of retiring and it was not frightening him anymore. Because he knew that with Sherlock, his life would not be dull.

The detective let go of John and turned to take his Belstaff. He puts it on and walks back to John. He leans in and gives him a chaste kiss, just a peak of his lips on the doctor’s one.

“Be careful. If you’re not back in twenty-four hours, I’ll contact the police” says John

“That’s the plan yes … Don’t worry, I’ll be careful … Now I have somebody to come back to …” answers Sherlock with a smirk

John doesn’t have the time to say something because Sherlock had already left his room. He’s flabbergasted ! Sherlock said that he had somebody to come home to ! That’s him, John Watson ! He is the person to whom Sherlock will come back to ! It’s fantastic !

John sits on his bed and wonder if this could be love. Is he in love with Sherlock ? After only merely two weeks of knowing him ? The more he thinks about it the more his conscience tell him that, yes he is ! He’s in love with the brilliant detective ! Not only that, but he’s now pretty sure that after his six months of service, he will retire and join Sherlock in London. It’s now crystal clear in his mind ! He’s so happy that he wants to jump up like a child but he calm himself and decides to go to bed instead. Tomorrow will be a long day of waiting …

The next morning, John checks Sherlock room to see if the detective is back. He opens the door with his master key to found that the bed has not been touch, so Sherlock is not back yet. He knows that they decided on a no contact rule but he’s so worried right now … He closes Sherlock’s door and walks to the cafeteria. He takes his breakfast back to his room but he found out that he cannot eat anything. He goes on with his day. The shifts at the infirmary help him a little bit. He has patients to attend to so that’s taking is mind off of Sherlock and what’s happening to him.

At the end of the day, he still has no news from the man. It’s not been twenty-four hours yet, he still has four ours to wait but he’s very concerned. What if something happened to him and he’s found himself in a foreign hospital with no means to contact John ? What if he’s been abducted by the evil twin and is in trouble ? Now John’s mind is derailing. He thinks at all the bad things that could have happened to Sherlock and he’s very concern. Now he knows that he could not live without him. He decides to go out and try to find Sherlock. He stripes from his uniform, folds it neatly and changes into jeans and jumper. He was about to put his jacket on when somebody knocks on his door franticly.

“Captain Watson ! Captain Watson ! It’s your friends, he’s been hurt !” says the voice belonging to Crabbs

John opens his door at those words

“Where is he ?” he asks

“The police just brought him in. They are bringing him here. The front desk officer just called me to let me know they were coming” answers Crabbs

Without any hesitation, Johns goes to the lift and waits for it to reach their level. He says to Crabbs

“Go tell Lieutenant Waits that a patient is coming in, I’ll bring him to the infirmary”

“Yes Sir !” says Crabbs

John waits patiently in front of the lift doors. Finally the lift stops and the doors open. There are 2 officers with Sherlock. Each of them are sustaining the detective, his arms are around their shoulders. He’s brutally bruised and it seems, by the blood coming out of it, that he has a broken nose.

“Captain Watson ?” asks one of the officers

“Yes, it’s me” answers John

“He asks us to bring him here, he didn’t want to go to the hospital, didn’t trust any of the doctors there …” says the officer

John smiles a bit. The detective is a little bit stubborn.

“Yeah, he’s working with us to resolve a murder. Did you apprehended the suspect ?” asks John as he’s walking towards the infirmary with the officers and Sherlock behind him

“Oh yes ! You should had seen what he did there, it was brilliant !” says the officer

“I bet it was” answers John with a smile

Lieutenant Waits is waiting for them at the infirmary door.

“I’ll take care of it, you can go …” says John

“You’re sure ?” asks Waits

“Yeah … He’s unconscious right now but as far as I can see, it just a matter of a broken nose and a lot of bruises, I can handle it”

“All right …” says Waits and he leaves the infirmary

John motions to the officers to lay Sherlock on one of the beds.

“Thanks, I’ll take it from here”

“No problem. We’ll be back tomorrow for his statement and to release the murderer to your government since he killed one of your officer in here”

“See you tomorrow then” says John

He closes the door behind them and locks it. The detective is coming back to himself and the first word that passes through his lips is

“John ?”

“I’m here Sherlock, you’re safe now” answers John

Sherlock is searching for him. The lights seems to bother him so John goes and brings them down a little bit so they don’t bother the detective anymore

“Better ?” John asks

“Yes … Thanks …” whisper Sherlock

John comes back to him and says

“You scared me a lot you know. I was going to search for you when Crabbs told me the police was bringing you in …”

“You were scared for me ?” asks Sherlock

“Yes, a lot … I … I care for you a lot …” begins John “I … I did a lot of thinking after you left yesterday night and … well if you want it … I think I will ask for my retirement after the six months I still have to do here and move back to London … to be with you …” he finishes

But he cannot look at Sherlock. He’s too scared of what he will see in his eyes. He’s afraid that the detective is not on the same page as him regarding those feelings. But Sherlock is, has usual, surprising him.

“I want that John ! Very much …”

John’s head snap up and his eyes locked on Sherlock’s ones

“You do ?” he asks

“Don’t make me repeat myself John, I don’t like that !”

“Yeah okay … I heard you …”

But before he can finish his sentence, Sherlock goes up on his elbow and closes the distance between them. Their lips meets and they exchange a delicate kiss full of promises. When the kiss ends, John says

“Now let’s check you out just to be sure you don’t have any critical injuries …”

“Yeah, let’s do that”

Two days after that incident, the suspect has been turn over to the British government to face judgment. The officer who was his brother had offered his resignation and it was accepted. Poor him, he had nothing to do with the crime but because of his brother’s action, his career is now over. Sherlock had given his deposition and had told John all that had happened at the gym while he was there.

He’s going back to London the next day and he’s now packing his belongings. John had taken the night and the next morning off so he can pass the last detective’s night with him and be the one accompanying him to the airport.

But John has a plan. He wants this night to be THE night. Their night. So he had planned a dinner at an expansive restaurant and made a reservation for a room at the Hyatt Hotel in Manhattan. After the diner, he plans to bring Sherlock to visit Time Square and then go to the hotel. He had requested that the detective’s suitcase and his own duffle bag to be send to the hotel after their departure from the UN building.

He’s nervous. He doesn’t know if Sherlock will appreciate all that he had planned. Sherlock knows about the dinner but not about the rest of the evening. John knows he wants to bring their relationship to the next level, even though Sherlock has to go back home. He wants him to leave New York with a souvenir from John, something he will think about when he will feel lonely during the six months of their separation. John didn’t tell Sherlock yet but he had already signed his retirement papers. He did it the day Sherlock had to go to the police station to give his deposition. He intends to tell him during diner.

John is getting ready for his date. He took a shower and he’s now looking at his wardrobe. He knows that he will have to wear a suit. He’s bringing Sherlock to a very good restaurant and he doesn’t want the detective to be ashamed of him. My god does he hates suits ! But for tonight he will do an exception. So he dugs out his black suit and a white shirt. He dress himself and finds out that the suit still fit him quite well ! He decides against a tie and he unbuttoned the two first button of his shirt. He puts his shoes and looks at himself in the mirror for one last time. Satisfied with the way he looks; he opens his door and crosses the hall to Sherlock’s. He takes a deep breath and finally knocks at the door.

The detective opens it and stops himself. He stares at John in disbelief. He never saw him in a suit and the sight takes his breath away !

“What ?” asks John, thinking that Sherlock doesn’t like the suit

“No-Nothing John ! You look incredible !” says the detective with a smile

John smiles to, reassured, and then takes a look at the detective. He’s wearing a black suit, like him, but he chose a purple shirt to go with it. He had opened his two first buttons and John can see a little bit of his pale skin underneath. He looks very sharp !

“Well you don’t look bad yourself …” says John “Ready ?”

“Yes …” answers Sherlock

The two of them strides to the lift and it brings them down to the parking area. John opens the car door for Sherlock, like a true gentlemen, and then climbs in.

“Where are we going ?” asks the detective

“A very good restaurant in Manhattan. I never went myself but Crabs went one time and he says that it was very good. After that, I would like to take you on a walk through Time Square. You’ll see, it’s very impressive at night time.” answer the doctor

“Okay … It should be interesting …” says Sherlock

The rest of the drive is silent but it’s not an uncomfortable silence. Sherlock is texting on his phone, probably arranging his brother to come pick him up at the airport the day after, or already asking Lestrade for a new case. Finally they arrive at the place and a valet is opening the door for Sherlock. The young man steps out and waits for John to join him. John climbs out and gives his keys to the valet. A door man opens the door for them and they enter the restaurant.

It’s a gorgeous place ! All dark wood and comfortable chairs. The Maître d’O brings them to their table. John helps Sherlock to sit down, like a true gentleman, and then sits himself on the chair opposite the detective. A waiter comes and brings them the menus. At the sights of the prices, John’s tries not to look surprise, but he can help it as it is showing on his face. Sherlock giggles but says nothing. John has insisted on paying so it’s all fine.

Finally, the detective stop his choice on Salmon with vegetables and John choose the steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Sherlock picks the wine, like the first time they ate together and, finally the waiters leave.

“If It’s too pricey for you, just say it, I will pay my part” says the detective

“No ! I’m inviting, I’m paying. It’s just that it was a surprise to see the prices, but I can afford it, no problem …” answers John

Sherlock puts his hand on the doctor’s and rubs his thumbs across his knuckles. After a few seconds he opens his mouth to say

“I don’t want to go back to London … I’ll miss you …”

John smiles to him. It’s the time to say his secret.

“Well, you will not have to be alone for long … I signed my retirement’s paper yesterday. I’m going back to London in 6 months !”

“For real ?” asks Sherlock

“Yeah, for real. I’ll be there for Christmas. If you still want me there …” says John, blushing.

“Are you kidding John ? Yes I still want you at Baker street ! Mrs. Hudson will be so please to get to know you and to know that somebody will be three for me … She’s like a mother to me and she worries constantly, like my brother does … They will be happy for us …” answers the detective

“Thank god then ! I can’t wait to know them and to settle in my new life with you in London” says John

The waiter is back with their meal and the wine Sherlock has chosen. He poured the wine and wish them a “Bon Appétit” before leaving again. Sherlock rises his glass and says

“To our knew life in London and to all the cases we will be solving together”

John taps his glass against Sherlock’s and sips at it, finding it delicious, as he was expecting it. Sherlock has a pretty good taste for everything and he his pretty damn happy that the detective finds him, poor little John Watson, suitable as a mate. He ate with a small on his face and Sherlock smiles too. They finished their meal and they ask for a dessert with two spoon. They settled for the New York style cheese cake and it’s very delicious. When everything is finished, John pays and they found themselves sitting in the car again.

John drives the car to Manhattan and parks it in the Hyatt hotel parking lot. Sherlock quirks his eyebrows.

“I …I thought you would find it amenable to sleep elsewhere then at the UN. I … I took the day off tomorrow to be able to stay the night with you here and then take you to the airport tomorrow… I … I hope I’m not too pushy …” says John quickly, blushing a little bit

Sherlock smiles at him. He was not expecting it but he was hoping for it.

“No, you’re not. I will be very amenable that you stay with me tonight …”

“Good ! Because our bags are already here ! Come on, let’s take that walk around Time Square and after that …” he cannot finish his sentence because Sherlock’s lips have already find is own. They kiss for a little bit and when John parts away from Sherlock, his eyes are twinkling. After a few seconds he finally says “Let me get the door for you”

He gets out of the car and goes around it to open Sherlock’s door. The tall man unfolds himself from it and John closes the door. He extends his hand to the detective and the man takes it without any questions. They walk out of the parking lot and are welcome by the noises of the busiest streets in New York. There is a lot of people walking there and a lot to see, so the inserts themselves in the crowd and go with the flow. John shows Sherlock his favorite’s places. They go see Broadway as well and Sherlock tells John that he wish he would have time to see a show there. He loves music and theatre but unfortunately, there’s no time for them to do that. They go shopping a little bit and Sherlock founds a gift for Mrs. Hudson. He buys her a purple shawl that he is sure she will love.

2 hours later, they found themselves back at the hotel. John opens the door for Sherlock and they strode to the front desk. After a few minutes, they are given keys to their room and are told that their luggage’s are already there. They go and take the lift up to the 10th level. When they arrive in front of their door, John says

“If you had changed your mind, I still can go back to the UN building you know …”

“I didn’t change my mind John, so do please open the door” answers the detective

And that’s what the doctor does. When the door closes behind Sherlock, he doesn’t even have the time to think because John lips are already on his own, eager and demanding. After a few seconds of shock, Sherlock responds with everything he has. John’s lips are soft and hot and when his tongue asks access to Sherlock’s mouth, the detective happily grants him access. They kiss like that for a few minutes until they cannot breathe.

“Wow !” says John “I can’t wait to see how the rest of the night will go …”

“Well, if you want to see that, you need to put me to bed” says the detective

Without any more words, John’s put his hands at work. He takes off Sherlock’s beloved Belstaff and hangs it in the closet behind the detective. He takes off his jacket and hangs it as well. After that, he takes Sherlock’s hand and brings him to the bed.

“Can I undress you ?” asks John

“By all means …” answers Sherlock

So John does. First he takes off the suit jacket. And then, he unbuttons the shirt. When a part of that creamy skin is visible, he puts his lips on it, very lightly. It tickles and the detective chuckles a bit. With every buttons, he puts a kiss on Sherlock’s skin and when all the buttons are undone; he untucks it from Sherlock’s pants and takes it off of his shoulders. He can’t stop his hands from wandering all over Sherlock’s chest. And it makes the detective shudders. Eventually, Sherlock began to work on John’s clothes too. The jacket and the shirt are off in a matter of seconds and then Sherlock is taking John face between his big hands and he puts their mouths together again. This time the kiss is more passionate. Sherlock wants to put all he is feeling in that kiss and, frankly, John is feeling everything.

When the kiss breaks, the doctor says

“You smell so good”

He takes a big breath in and commits Sherlock’s scent to his memory. The detective smell of chemical and expansive body products. Finally, his hand settles on Sherlock’s belt and he’s suddenly waiting for permission to undo it. He looks into Sherlock’s eyes and the detective nods sharply, giving his permission. John’s undo Sherlock’s belt and then, the button and the zip of his trousers. Said trousers fells to the floor when the doctor takes them off Sherlock’s hips. Now in his pants and socks, Sherlock takes no time to take John’s trousers out of him. They finally sit on the bed to take out their socks and fall on the bed right after.

“John !| whimpers Sherlock “I want to feel you … Please, takes those off !” he says while tugging at John’s pants.

With a giggle, John takes out said pants and he takes care of Sherlock’s too and then, they are naked and in bed together. And it’s marvellous !

“Sherlock ! My god … I want you so much !” says John

“Did you bring lube ?” asks the detective

“Always the foreseeing …” says the doctor “but yes, I thought of it …” and he gets out the bed and goes to his duffle bag. He search in it for a little bit and, with a cry of triumph, brings the bottle to the bed “There you are … now we are all set …” says John while he is settling back in bed.

At the minute is body touch the mattress, Sherlock is on him. The doctor finds himself on his back with Sherlock’s mouth attacking his body. The detective kisses along his neck and his collar bone. He tastes his skin and collects all the data he can on John Watson. The way he taste, the way he shudders when Sherlock puts his mouth on certain place on his body. He commits to memory everything that John like so when they will be together again he will know exactly what to do.

Suddenly, John cannot stand it anymore and he finds a way to flip them so Sherlock’s on his back and by the time the detective realises what happens, John’s mouth is discovering him as well. And in no time, his mouth is right were Sherlock wants it, that is to say on his prick.

“Oh my god !” says the detective

“Not quite yet …” giggles the doctor before putting his mouth back where it was

“It’s been a long time for me John ! I don’t want to come like that, I want to feel you inside me !” stutters Sherlock

“Don’t worry love, you’ll have what you want … right after I got what I want !” answers John

Love ! John called him love ! What on earth did he do to receive such a gift ? It’s unexpected but, by god, he will take it without questions.

After a few minutes of this little game, John sense that Sherlock is on the edge of coming. Remembering what the detective told him, he pulls back with a soft pop and crawls back up the detective’s body. Their mouths found one another again and Sherlock can taste himself in John’s mouth. The kiss goes on and on until they have to come up for air !

“Please John !” begs Sherlock “Please, take me !”

“Well, how can I refuse when it’s asked like that ?” answers the doctor

John retrieves the bottle of lube and opens it. He puts a good quantity of gel in his hands and rubs it for a few seconds to warm it. In the meantime, Sherlock spreads his leg further, allowing John all the space he needs to be comfortable. John put his hand down and Sherlock can feel one of his fingers on his hole. The finger breaches him and, for a few seconds, he feels pain, but it’s replace rapidly with desire and his arousal is back in full speed.

“There you go love, that’s it, relax for me, let me in … God, you’re so good for me Sherlock !” praises John.

“John !” it’s all that Sherlock can say … He doesn’t have any words to describe what he is feeling. It’s so good, so pleasurable.

“Can you take two ?” asks John

Sherlock shakes his head and then, the second finger enters him. And then, another one a few minutes later. He cannot say how much time it took for John to open him, but now John’s his ready to enter him and Sherlock can’t wait.

“Ready love ?”

“Yes ! Yes John …”

And then John is in him. He enters Sherlock slowly, give him time to adjust to the intrusion and then when he is in him up to his full length, he pulls himself down on Sherlock’s body and the detective can finally fell him deep.

“Alright love ?” asks John

“Yes … You’re in me John, I can feel you !” answers Sherlock

“Yes, I’m in you Sherlock and it feels amazing … You’re amazing …”

“Then move ! Please, move !”

“Alright. A little bit needy are we ?” chuckles John as he began to move slowly.

Sherlock puts his legs around John’s waist in an attempt to put him closer to his body but John is already deep in him. John kisses him then, and the kiss is sweet and low like John’s movements in him. For a few minutes, they make love in slow motion, learning each other and discovering what the other likes. But very quickly, Sherlock is squirming beneath John and the soldier can tell that he needs more than that slow love making. So, he speeds up and within seconds, his movements become frantic. He knows that he is hitting Sherlock’s prostate every two trusts because the detective is shouting louder when it’s happening.

“Jesus Sherlock ! You’re so tight ! You’re brilliant love … There you go, you like it don’t you ?” asks John

“Yes ! Please, more !” asks Sherlock

And John gives him more ! He’s pounding into the detective with all the energy that he have left and it’s glorious ! He’s on the edge and he knows that Sherlock is too, so he takes him in hands and tugs, one, two, three times and there it is !

“GODDDDD” shouts Sherlock

And that’s all John needs to trip over the edge himself and he is spending himself into the detective while Sherlock is still trembling with the aftermath of a spectacular orgasm.

“That’s it John ! I can feel you … Oh my god it’s so good !” praises Sherlock

When the trembling shades off, John collapse on Sherlock’s body. The detective wraps his arms around John and squeezes him tight. The embrace feels good, for the both of them, and they stays like that for a little while. A few minutes later, John can finally talk

“Let me move love, I’ll bring us a flannel to wash ourselves”

“You feel so warm … I don’t want to let you go …” whines the detective

“I know, but if we stay like that, we will be stick to one another …” says John with a chuckle

Unwillingly, Sherlock let go of John and the doctor lifts his body up and his prick slides off of Sherlock body. The doctor gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom. He takes a flannel and puts it under the warm water. He brings it back to the bed and stars washing Sherlock’s belly tenderly. When he’s finished, he washes his tights as well and his own prick and finally, he tosses the flannel in the direction of the bathroom. He lies besides Sherlock and tucks the blanket over them, creating a warm cocoon. He spoons Sherlock from behind and kisses his neck

“Still there ?” he asks

“Humm … yes … but feels sleepy …” answers Sherlock

“Then, sleep my love, I’ll be there when you wake up”

And that’s what Sherlock do; he falls asleep in his lover’s arms, content and spends.

The following morning, John’s opens his eyes and the sight he has is the most beautiful to wake up to. Sherlock is sprawl on him, his body almost all on the doctor’s one. Their legs are entwined and the detective’s head is on his chest. One arm is flung over his belly and the other is tuck under one pillow. The blanket has shift a little and is now resting on the detective’s low back.

John brings his hand up to Sherlock’s curls and passes his fingers through them. They feel silky and soft. He plays with them for a little bit but he knows that he will have to wake the detective up because he needs to catch a plane in a few hours. He feels sad at that thought, but at the same time, he knows that they will see each other in 6 months. In the meantime, Skype is there to help them go through that separation and John’s know they will be okay. So, with those thoughts in mind, he brings his lips to Sherlock’s hair and showers them with soft kisses. After a few of them had landed on his head, Sherlock stirs and finally wakes up. He lifts his head and looks at John.

“Hello love” says the doctor “Slept well ?”

“Hum … very well thank you … And you ?” asks Sherlock

“Very well as well. It’s been long time that I slept like that !”

Sherlock’s stretches on the bed and, in that moment, he looks like a big cat. John can’t help a small smile. When the detective is finished, John asks

“Breakfast ?”

“Yes please” answers Sherlock

John gets off the bed and go to the table where the phone is seated. He takes it and dials the room service.

“Yes, could you bring up 2 full breakfast to room 221 ? With two coffee please. Thanks !” he hangs up and stroll back to the bed. He sits on it and retrieves his pants from the floor. He puts in on and then turns to Sherlock.

“When is your plane leaving ?” he asks

Sherlock looks at him, a little bit sad. He doesn’t want to return to London yet but he knows he needs to. His brother is waiting for his full report on this case and he knows Lestrade is also waiting for his return to puts him back on cases.

“The plane leaves at 11 from JFK” he answers

“Okay so it leaves us 4 hours … Enough time to eat, shower and then get dress and go to the airport” answers John

“I don’t want to go home John … but I know I have to. 6 months is a long time to wait to see you again …”

“I know …” sights John “But we will have Skype to see each other, every night if you want to, and I promise you those 6 months will pass in a blur … You’ll be occupied with your work and you will not see the time pass and shortly, I will knock at your door with a suitcase in my hand and we will start the rest of our lives together”

Sherlock smile at that last phrase. He cannot wait to past the rest of his life with John, work with him, love him, take care of him, and finally retired with him in a little cottage in Sussex !

A knock at the door disturbs their reverie. John gets up and grabs a bathrobe from a chair nearby and goes answer the door. A groom rolls a trolley inside the room and John gives him a tip and then the groom’s leaves.

Sherlock gets off the bed and grabs the second bathrobe and puts it on. He sits at the little table by the window and John brings the trolley there. They have a splendid view on Time Square. John gives him his plate and takes the other one and they eat in silence. When their breakfast is done, John gets up and stretches his hand towards Sherlock

“Want to come shower with me ?” he asks with a grin

“Hum … Alright” says Sherlock

He takes John’s hand and they both strolled to the bathroom. They take off their robes and John starts the water. When the water is warm, he opens the shower door and enters it, Sherlock following behind and closing the door. They end up under the shower head, water dripping on their bodies. John’s hands are wondering all over Sherlock’s body and the detective shivers under the contact.

“You’re so responsive … I like it a lot” says John

And just like that, they end up making love in the shower. Their lovemaking is sweet and sorrow at the same time. John takes is time to take Sherlock apart and when they both come, it’s with tears in both their eyes because they know that will be the last time they make love for the 6 next months.

After they have both calm down, they wash one another with tenderness and finally they get out of the shower just as the water is turning cold. They towel themselves and they go back to the place where their suitcase where left the day before. They dress in silence, Sherlock in one of his bespoke suits and John in jeans and an oatmeal jumper. When they are ready, John takes Sherlock face in his hands and says

“I love you ! I want you to remember that when you will feel lonely. And I want you to know that nothing will prevent me to get back to you in 6 months, I promise”

“I love you too John ! And I can’t wait for you to be back in London and at Baker street with me !” answers Sherlock

And then John is kissing him and it’s wonderful !

A few minutes later, they are back at the airport. Sherlock has his passport in hands and is ready to go through customs. They have exchange e-mails, phone numbers and Skype information. Sherlock had promised to text John as soon as the plane had landed in Heathrow. Know it’s the time to say goodbye and they cannot find in themselves the guts to do so.

“All passengers for the flight BA-254 must present themselves at gate 24. This is the last call for this flight” says a lady in the airport’s interphone

“Well, you have to go now … Take care of you and don’t forget to text me okay ?” says John

“Yes John, I won’t. Take care of you too and please, stay away from any murders in the next 6 months !”

“Promise … goodbye love, I can’t wait to see you …”

Sherlock bents down and give him a kiss. It lingers on John lips even after the detective has pass through the gates to take his plane. John is watching the plane as its goes on the tarmac and then in the air. He can feel a part of his heart going with this plane …

**6 months later**

Sherlock has been home for 5 minutes when Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs with a tray of tea and biscuits she had just take out of the oven. Christmas decorations are scattered through the flat and a Christmas tree is sitting in one corner of the sitting room. It’s the very first time Sherlock had agreed to decorate since he had move into 221B Baker street.

“John is coming home for Christmas, the last thing you could do is to decorate a little as a surprise for him” had said Mrs. Hudson when she had known the date the soldier was coming home.

It would be in 5 days ! In 5 days he would have John in his arms again and he would never let him go. Mycroft had been advice not to disturb them for the following week and Lestrade had received the same warning. Sherlock wanted John for him alone for one week and he would have it, one way or the other.

Mrs. Hudson was pouring the tea when they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it, probably it’s the courier with the sample I had ask Molly to send me” says Sherlock

He descend the steps two at the time and swings the door open …

“Merry Christmas love !”

John ! John is there in front of him !

“JOHN ! W-what are you doing here ? You were supposed to arrive in 5 days !”

“Well, I wanted to make you a surprise, I think I have achieve that, don’t I ?” says John with a smile “Will you let me in or not ?”

“Y-Yes, come in, come in … Mrs. Hudson, John’s here !” shouts Sherlock

And the door closes on the two of them. The last thing we can see is an ex-soldier folding his arms around a consulting detective and breathing him in before he is ready to begging the new chapter of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story :)


End file.
